reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Bear One Another's Burdens
| image = Image:Rdr_another's_burdens.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Blackwater | end = Blackwater | prereqs = | giver = Edgar Ross | location = Wreck of the Serendipity | rewards = High Power Pistol | previous = Abraham Reyes mission strand: "An Appointed Time" | next = Edgar Ross mission strand: "Great Men are Not Always Wise" and Harold MacDougal mission strand: "At Home with Dutch" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story John Marston has arrived in Blackwater, and meets up with Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham. Marston believes he has finished his job for the bureau, but finds out that they want him to take out Dutch van der Linde for them as well. The bureau will continue to 'care' for Marston's wife and son until he does so. The agents have a possible location for Dutch. They believe he's held up with some other renegades in the Wreck of the Serendipity. Marston is given the High Power Pistol to help himself out. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Abraham Reyes mission: "An Appointed Time" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Drive with Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham to the Wreck of the Serendipity. *Find Nastas. *Carry Nastas to the automobile while fighting off Dutch's men. *Drive with the agents and Nastas to the office of Harold MacDougal. Mission Details You can decide whether you want to skip to destination or wait for the car to arrive at the shipwreckage. Upon arrival, Marston is ordered, together with Fordham, to search the area. Upon entering the dock area, Mr. Fordham will point out that this spot is far more abandoned than it usually is, the feeling of a set-up is obvious but follow the scared clerk across the docks until he orders John into the ship to follow the shouts of what sounds like a teenage boy. Upon ascending two staircases Marston will find the boy tied up with a bag over his head. John calls out to Fordham who runs to John quickly, after looking at the victim Mr. Fordham points out that the boy is Nastas, the informant who gave the supposed location of Dutch. Suddenly the two men are surrounded by Dutch's Gang. Fordham orders Marston to carry Nastas due to him being badly beaten, so from here John must carry Nastas back to Agent Ross and the automobile. Due to carrying Nastas, Marston only has one hand with which to shoot, so Dead-Eye will be his best friend at this point. Keep in mind, Nastas has a health gauge when carrying him. After having blasted through the waves of gang members, jog up the to the automobile and put Nastas in the backseat. Everyone will get in the car for a clean getaway, after driving for about 45 seconds the engine overheats and needs to be cranked. More gang members arrive on horseback, so John and Ross fend off the thugs while Fordham cranks the car up. After awhile, the car is fixed. Keep in mind that if the gang members reach the car the player fails the mission. Everyone proceeds on to Blackwater to get Nastas to a doctor. Upon arriving in Blackwater, the agents will take the Nastas to Professor MacDougal, and tell Marston to help him study the "native problem" in the country. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Abandons the vehicle or the area. *Assaults or kills Ross, Fordham or Nastas. *Allows Ross, Fordham or Nastas to be killed by Dutch's men. *Dies. Mission Complete Unlockables *High Power Pistol (gifted) *Harold MacDougal mission strand Gallery File:Serendipity2.jpg|Marston and Dutch's Gang Members Gun Fighting at the Serendipity Wreck. Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player